


Maddening

by imaginary_golux



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzco is a bit annoyed that Kronk is not within easy ogling range.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddening

It was maddening. Not _only_ was Kronk dumber than a box of very dumb rocks, and prone to making up his own theme songs, and only recently redeemed from being an evil henchman, he _also_ had the gall to have big broad shoulders and a nice laugh and could cook really well, and on top of all of that he was _not_ in the palace where Kuzco could ogle him easily. It was simply unbearable that a man whom the king happened to be in lust with should have the _temerity_ to not be within ogling range! Should go off and teach small children useful lessons, no less!

(While Kuzco had, indeed, learned the error of his selfish ways while traveling with Pacha, he occasionally backslid. Being Kuzco, of course he blamed Kronk for _that_ , too.)

The good thing about being king, of course, is that one can do as one pleases, within limits, and it was pretty near Kuzco’s semiannual vacation in the mountains _anyway_ , so very few people batted an eye when he grabbed his llama poncho and headed for the hills, ordering everyone to carry on without him and not answer to any talking cats. Kuzco spent the entire walk fuming about how absolutely unfair it was for Kronk to be attractive and wilderness-savvy and _so damn far away_. Really, it just would not do. And of course when Kuzco told Kronk about how he, Kuzco, felt, he, Kronk, would surely give him one of those blank dumb box-of-rocks looks and say something absolutely _maddening_ and then Kuzco would have to have him killed so as to get rid of the humiliation and then he wouldn’t have Kronk around to ogle anymore, not that he was around _anyway_ since he was teaching stupid little children to speak to stupid little squirrels in the stupid little – oh, fine, _big_ – mountains…

Just then Kuzco managed to fall into a largish stream, which distracted him nicely from his fuming; unfortunately – or perhaps fortunately, after all – it was Kronk who pulled him out. Kuzco was wet and cold and miserable and angry, and not at all in a fit state to talk to _anyone_ , and what is more he knew it and hated it, so instead of trying to say something which would doubtless come out all wrong, he grabbed his rescuer about the neck and kissed him fiercely.

It took him several seconds to notice that Kronk was kissing back.


End file.
